Kiss
by snickers3339
Summary: Summary: Miley figures out another way to distract Oliver. A 'missing scene' from 'Uptight, Oliver's Alright'. WARNING: minor spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney affiliated. :) Except you know, a few tapes, DVDs, CDs... yeah.**

**A/N: **I don't usually enjoy dumping my personal (or in this case, online/personal life) into an author's note, but I'd just like to _apologize _to two people, and those two people know very well who they are. I don't enjoy fighting with any of my best friends online, and especially when they're such an important part of my life.

This is a random oneshot, I know, but I'd like to dedicate it to you.

**A/N2: **I loved the reshot episode of 'No Sugar Sugar' even though the only part that changed was Traci's party. What were your thoughts on the episode? Were you breathing a sigh of relief when you weren't suffocated by Loliver?

**A/N3: Check out my collab with ~MileyAddicted , 'Maelstrom'. :)**

&& R E V I E W.

* * *

**Kiss**

**Summary:** _Miley figures out another way to distract Oliver. The way 'Uptight, Oliver's Alright' should've gone. WARNING: spoilers._

_

* * *

_

Miley frowned, trying to shrug off the itch that was annoying her beneath her wig. She figured it would be strange for people around her to see her fingers slip under her own hairline. She sighed, eyes searching the crowd. Her eyes landed on Lola, who was busy stuffing cupcakes down her shirt, and she resisted the urge to laugh. She looked down at her own shirt and grimaced seeing the chocolate stains and crumbs.

The sounds of the party rang around her, and she pouted, looking around miserably. At one time or another, she would have been enjoying this party and quite frankly, stuffing her face in a very unladylike manner, considering that for once the paparazzi weren't around. The thought of the encounter with the school nurse, the chocolates, the article on diabetes - All that flashed into her mind and she grimaced, eyes automatically lifting up and seeking out Oliver. She bit her lip as he popped an imaginary collar, flirting with two giggly girls. They flipped their hair flirtatiously and he grinned.

"At least he's distracted from the sugar," she mumbled, looking away and sitting down on a plastic chair. She sighed, leaning back, closing her eyes and crossing her legs. She felt the irresitable urge to rip off her wig and run her fingers through her hair in frustration. And also because the artificial lights were burning straight through her wig to her scalp.

Miley fiddled with the licorice she had stolen from Oliver. She chewed at it, eyes opening to focus on Oliver. He was grinning, acting in his charming ways.

_Charming_.

She vaguely wondered when she had started thinking about her best, dorky, guy friend like that. It was probably around the time when she finally realized how much of a sweet doughnut he was, and how devastatingly _good looking _he had grown up to be.

A wry smile crossed her lips.

The girls left him, and he wrung his hands together looking around. Her eyes met his, and he smiled, waving and walking over. Her first thought was to make herself presentable, but she figured it would be useless anyway. She brushed off a few crumbs and offered a friendly smile.

"Having fun?" he asked, pulling a chair out and sitting next to her.

"Sure," she said agreeably, a playful smile playing on her face. "You?"

"Smokin' Oken's working his moves on the ladies tonight," he drawled, pretending to brush dust off his shoulder. "Props for bringing me tonight, Miles." He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him momentarily.

And momentarily, her heart jumped.

"Haha," she said weakly. "No problem."

"This is _awesome_," he rambled. "I just got _two_ dates."

"Mhm."

He seemed oblivious to her obvious unhappiness and discomfort with the subject and continued talking.

"Hmm.. I'm kinda hungry, Miles. Thanks for snatching all my food, by the way...And apparently eating all the food in sight," he teased, taking a finger and running it across her neck, swiping a bit of chocolate frosting away. She shivered, going into a daze momentarily, before realizing he was about to put it in his mouth.

"NO!" she yelped, grabbing his finger and putting it in her own mouth and _sucking _it off.

His eyes widened and his arm slackened. She looked terrified of her own actions and let his arm slide down slowly, both of them staring at each other surprised. She smacked her lips unconsciously, and his eyes flickered down.

"Um, Miles?"

"I--Uh-- It was... My chocolate?"

He blinked and an awkward silence passed over them. She saw his eyes wander to her mouth again, and she blushed furiously.

"That was--"

"--_Awkward_--"

"--Yeah--"

"--I'm sorry--"

"--I shouldn't have touched you--"

She chuckled nervously, feeling warmer than she did initially. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before shifting a little bit away from her.

"So," she managed to squeak out. "Those girls were really into you, huh?"

He brightened a little, that cute little self-assured smirk returning to his face.

"Yeah. I just worked the old Oken charm, you know?"

_No, I don't know, _she thought to herself sadly.

He sighed once more as if contemplating something. He fiddled aimlessly then reached around to grab a few chocolate candies. Miley's eyes widened. How on Earth had she and Lilly missed that?

She didn't say anything this time and merely grabbed the front of his shirt, and smashed her lips against his, causing him to drop the chocolates onto the sand.

His chair tipped back a little from the force of her kiss, but he recovered quickly, putting his arms on her waist, and she noted that they fit together nicely.

_Perfectly._

She pulled back, panting and feeling like her entire body was on fire, starting at her lips. She touched a finger to her mouth, offering him a timid smile.

He stared at her blankly.

"What was that?"

"It-- I don't know," she responded half-heartedly. "It was...a spur of the moment thing," she tried weakly.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but.. Um...Why?"

"I-- Can.." she sighed. "Can we just forget about that? I--I don't want to mess up our friendship."

He looked wounded, but shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure," he said easily.

"Our little secret?"

"Our little secret," he agreed.

"Spit swear?"

He groaned. "Spit swear..."

They shook hands, both slowly dragging their hands away as their eyes connected.

"Um... I gotta... Go... Somewhere."

"Oh okay."

He got up and practically ran away, but not before glancing back at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"Good job, Miley," she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"What's that?" Miley's eyes shot open and she turned to look at Lilly guiltily. Her Lola wig was messed up and her mouth was stained with chocolate. Miley's lips twitched.

"It's nothing."

"You sure? You looked worried."

"I'm just stressed." She frowned, unable to stop her foot from shaking. "And I think I've had too much sugar."

"Tell me about it. I feel so bloated." Lilly plopped down in a chair, and tugged it over so she could sit next to Miley.

"How's he holding up?"

Oliver returned but this time, he was being trailed by the two girls again. He glanced at Miley momentarily, before moving away.

Miley frowned, but offered Lilly a melancholy smile.

"I'm sure he's fine."

--


End file.
